With Blood and Tears
by mewmewramazika
Summary: DAO. Update as I go, the story of my female mage elf, Kassalyndia. I will add onto the story as I play the game, Rated T just in case.


Record timing, that's what they had to say about my Harrowing after I woke up that's all I could hear other's whispering about was my record timing.

I remember when I walked into the room, I hadn't even worried about the Harrowing, if anything, when my eyes landed upon a templar named Cullen, and I was more worried about my hair than having my head chopped off. I had hurried brushed my fingers through my hair and managed to give the man a smile without anyone else noticing, I barely listened to Irving or Gregory as they spoke to me, my eyes kept flicking to the templar, I only stopped looking at him when I was informed he would be the one to kill me if I failed, and that made me want to pass even more.

After I woke, I wanted to go straight to Cullen and hear him praise me, but instead I woke to my friend Jowan's frantic voice.

My eyes snapped open and I looked to him, "What?" I asked before I sat up and rubbed my head, it ached and I could still hear the pride demon's laughter echo through my ears but I ignored it.

"Irving wants to see you they say you did a great j—"

"See you later then," I said, cutting off his babbling before I hurried across the room, pausing to hear someone say something about me before I went out the door and walked through the circular halls, I couldn't remember how many times I had gotten lost in them when I was a little girl.

Almost each time I got lost a templar had usually found me, crying or sitting by a window just staring out as if the scenery out there could help me remember, but I often wasn't supposed to be that high up in the tower.

The tower of magi, where each mage was sent to learn how to control their magic and to keep themselves safe, or as I liked to call it, the prison of magi, where magic wielding kidnapped children were sent to keep the rest of the world safe from the power they couldn't help they were born with and to stop them from becoming blood mages. Ah, blood mages. I had studied them a lot actually, I had been surprised I never got questioned to be one, I thought many of the things they did was interesting, but to look a demon in the eye and make a deal? It would be frightening for sure.

However, I was pulled out of such thoughts by the sight of Cullen, my heart nearly stopped in my chest as I started at him. He didn't seem to notice me, chatting with another templar that had stopped. I would have hid around the corner to watch him but, eh, the tower was a circle shape, it was hard to hide around non-existing corners.

So instead I stood there and waited for the other templar to walk on by, "Hello, Cullen!" I chirped, perhaps a little too cheerfully.

He turned to me startled at first before he smiled, "Um, h-hello, Kassalynia," He stuttered, I had learned not too long ago that he didn't stutter all of the time, and I had heard of a rumor, "I-I'm glad you made it out of the Harrowing . . . I-I would have had to . . ." He trailed off.

"I know," I said and frowned slightly, for one moment I wished he would just drop his templar business, I had seen his eyes on me many times, he often came in to see me during his rounds at night as well, and "You'd just be doing your job though, eh? So I couldn't blame you." I added onto what I said.

"I'm glad you understand that," He said, his eyes watching me with a soft expression, fondness hidden inside them, "I-I heard Irving wants to see you."

"Irving can wait, unless I'm bothering you?" I asked, and raised my hand to itch my cheek before I ran my fingers through my black hair to make sure it wasn't a mess.

How silly I was acting over him, how I always acted over him, not only was he a templar and I was a mage, but he was a human and I. . . I was an elf. Even if I hadn't been a mage and he hadn't been a templar we still would have never been together, there was no chance for us either way.

"I'm never too busy for you . . . I-I mean, I'm not busy, not at all." He blushed.

I blushed as well and shifted my feet a bit, "How about we talk somewhere private?"

He looked confused, "Somewhere private?"

"I've seen the way you look at me," I said and stepped closer to him, "The way your eyes watch me, the way you're looking at me right now . . . Why don't we get to know each other better?" My voice dropped into a whisper, by the Maker what was I saying? Something that would get my dream to maybe come true?

He blushed brighter, "W-what? Are you . . . well, um, I-I! I should be going!" He said before he moved around me and ran the opposite way. Talk about rejected.


End file.
